Enchantment
by Miss poetry
Summary: Queen Narrisa finally gets the last ingredient to send Gisselle to her not so happy ending.


Once Upon an Enchantment

Part I

In the Enchanted Forest

Regina: I shall destroy your happiness even if it's the last thing I do.

And with the threat Regina returns back to her castle or rather the palace and throne she stole from Snow White; she return there to plot her revenge.

Regina sits in her chambers she has the curse Rumpelstiltskin gave her, the curse that will give her all the happiness she desires.

Out of nowhere Queen Narissa of Andalasia appears in her chambers. Regina does not know her so she immediately attacks.

Regina armed and ready with her fireball attack the intruder. She unleashes her magic but her blast is neutralize by Queen Narissa.

Queen Narissa: Dramatic like always Regina. I take it you are still Rumpelstiltskin's pet. Oh dear, you haven't change.

Regina: Who are you? And how do you know me?

Queen Narissa: I'm Queen Narissa of Andalasia, what do I want. Well I wanted to speak with Cora but apparently her brat vanished her to Wonderland. How did you mange... Let me guess Rumpelstiltskin. But enough I have no time for games. Now be a good girl and give me the curse.

Regina laughing.

Regina: Since you ask so nicely.

Regina throws a fireball but again Queen Narissa neutralizes the blast.

Queen Narissa: Silly, silly girl. I can give you what you want. You don't need the curse, why don't you let the adults handle messy matters.

Rumpelstiltskin appears into Regina's chambers.

Rumpelstiltskin laughing.

Rumpelstiltskin: Come here to beg you old hag.

Queen Narissa: Shut it, Imp. I will get my curse back.

Rumpelstiltskin: You had your chance dearie. Besides it was never yours. I beat you to it. Now beat it you old hag.

Queen Narissa: I'll be back for what's mine. Mark my words Regina we will meet again and you'll wish you would have listen to me.

She disappears into a cloud of pitch black smoke.

Part II

In Storybrooke, Maine.

It's been months since Regina activated the curse but she is still not happy. She's frustrated as to why. Snow White and Charming aren't together in fact everyone is miserable but they don't look so miserable. Why is she miserable, even Rumpelstiltskin has no memory of his past life. She's the mayor of town. Why can't she be happy? Deep down she knows her troubles. Daniel her true love is dead because of Snow.

She's holding his picture Daniel in her hand. She's in the place where she can be her true self. She's locked in her vault. She's crying over the death of Daniel.

Out of no where she hears Queen Narissa.

Queen Narissa: Silly, silly girl I told you.

Regina: GET OUT! How did...

Queen Narissa: Get in, simple your magic is pathetic. Besides you got no magic here. Where as I do.

She produces a fireball. Regina for once scare she has no magic to hide behind.

Regina: How?

Queen Narissa: You should have listen to me. I may have not gotten the curse but I have something better that will give me my kingdom forever. Well I'm done gloating. Where's the evil imp? I'm sure you brought him after all that's what he wanted. He played you well puppet. Look I won't ask again I'll barbecue if you don't tell me where is Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina for the first time doesn't have the tools to fight.

Regina: Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker.

Queen Narissa: Good girl, now you won't remember anything she waves her hand and Regina falls asleep. In fact the entire town falls asleep. She makes her way to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker.

She enters the shop to find Mr. Gold well to her he would always be Rumpelstiltskin, her Rumpelstiltskin the only man she ever love. He was the reason Cora and her were estrange. They had both fallen for the evil imp. She walks into his shop and right where he lays she could kill him after all he's powerless here. One look into his face and she can't. She kneels down and removes his hair from his face then she kisses him.

She takes out knife and cuts Rumpelstiltskin hand and in a small flask pours his blood, this is it last ingredient to send Giselle to her not so happy ending. Thanks to the spirit of Nimue she had force Merlin to do her biding; he had given her the greatest gift of all, her magical powers. She had power beyond her imagination she had the throne to her kingdom or rather Prince Edward's. All she needed was Giselle out of her way so she could continue ruling. She had created a spell that would take Giselle to a land where happy ending didn't exist.

She originally wanted the curse but figure why not just send the wench away. After all she didn't wanted to curse herself. A magic bean would have done the trick but since those where gone she created a spell that require the blood of the darkest creature. She quickly heals Rumpelstiltskin and she erases Regina's memories. Then disappears to enact her sinister plan. She smiles at the thought that Giselle will find herself in a land where there are no happily ever afters.


End file.
